


I need your love to hold me up when it's all too much to bear

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Break Up, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, One True Pairing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: After their break up Kiki makes Domi realize that he has been missing something.
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev, Kristina Mladenovic/Dominic Thiem
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	I need your love to hold me up when it's all too much to bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I talk to my bro @zsab1016. Thanks for putting up with my ramblings bro. Love you. ❤❤❤
> 
> Landing on London, 3 Doors Doors Down

Technically everything went to shit after Laver Cup. They celebrated all night and when Domi woke up the next day, head pounding from the alcohol and party, his blood turning cold upon seeing the message on his phone. 

It was from Kiki.

We have to talk. Can we meet up ?? Maybe drink a coffee or something.

There was no heart no nothing and Domi sighed into his hand which covered his face. If your girlfriend wanted to "talk" to you it was never a good sign even Domi knew that. So he got up groggily and made his way to the bathroom. Sascha had tried to stop him from getting drunk.

Sascha. Domi sighed softly as he stepped into the shower. Thinking about Sascha now would do him no good. The shower was over way too quickly and Domi grabbed his beanie before heading out. Rafas words ringing in his head. He didn't want Domi to get cold. 

Kiki was waiting outside for him. He went in for a kiss but she turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. Her hand grabbing his arm and navigating them to the farthest end of the cafe. The Austrian never saying a thing when she unzipped her jacket and draped it over the chair. Domi put his beanie on his lap and both of them ordered a coffee. 

"Kiki…"

The blond held out her hand to silence him and Domi did as he was told. His heart beating in his chest, the hands on his lap squeezing the beanie in hopes of calming down. Domi had a feeling what this was about. Still he was afraid to ask. He was afraid of the outcome. When their drinks arrived was the time that the French began to speak. 

"I think we both know why we are here right ??"

She sipped on her coffee while Domi pressed his lips into a thin line not trusting his own voice. He had a feeling what was coming still it scared him. Or rather he didn't want to hear it. 

When Kiki continued Domi remained silent and listened to her. He had no idea what to say anyway. What could one say if his girlfriend was about to break up with him anyway. 

"You are a nice guy Domi. A really nice guy. I like you but I don't think we work. I think your heart belongs to someone else. Someone I can't compete with."

Domis blood turned cold and he was sure he looked like a corpse when all the blood drained from his face. He clutched the coffee mug so hard, the palms of his hand protested in pain. 

Kikis face was soft when she continued. Her voice wasn't accusing or anything on the contrary it was soft. Angellike even and thats what scared him.

"I… I don't know what you mean. I never cheated on you I swear you have to believe me I didn't-"

"Domi", she said oh so gently, "I know you didn't cheat on me. I would never accuse you of something like that. I just realized something you know. It's unfair for both of us. You are in love with someone else. I can't give you what you want. I am sorry."

Domis eyes widened. He gapped at her like a fish without water.

"Sascha", she said and something inside of Dominic broke.

Sascha. 

"What about Sascha ??" Domi almost whispered hoarsly. His mouth was so dry all of a sudden that he chugged down his coffee, the hot liquid burning his mouth. Kiki looking at him in concern. He was sure he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You love him."

"I don't", Domi almost said automatically.

Kikis eyes softened and she grabbed Domis cold hand across the table to give it a light squeeze.

"You have always loved him haven't you ?? The way you look at him. And he looks at you of course. He has made you smile in ways I never could. Your eyes go soft around him. You look like a love struck puppy."

Domi could feel his eyes fill with tears. Fuck. 

"I love you too", Domi whispered.

"I know that. I never doubted your love for me but you love him more. I care about you Domi and I want you to be happy but I am not the person who can do that. He is."

"He doesn't love me."

"How do you know that ?? Have you ever asked him ??"

Domi hadn't. Of course he hadn't. He couldn't go up to Sascha and say: Hey man I like you. Like I really really like you. Their sport didn't allow for that.

Coward, his head screamed at him. How can you know if you never tried ??

The truth was Domi was terrified. He didn't want to lose Saschas friendship.

The chair screeching snapped Domi back into the real world. Kiki was zipping up her jacket and grabbing her purse. She bent down to kiss Domi on the cheek.

"Talk to him."

A tear ran down Domis cheek as he watched the rain fall against the window. And with that Kiki was gone, she looked beautiful. Squeezing his eyes shut Domi hid his face in his hands. Texting Sascha. 

Not Moritz. Not Roger. Not Rafa but Sascha.

'Kiki broke up with me.'

Saschas face flashed across the screen almost immediately. 

"Hey are you ok ?? God obviously not I am sorry Domi."

"Just talk to me please."

With Saschas voice in his ear Domi made his way home. The rain making him shiver, Saschas voice made him feel warm. The Austrian had no idea how long Sascha stayed on the phone with him. He only knew that he drifted off when he had gotten home, the phone tucked under his ear. Saschas, soft warm voice lulling him to sleep. Making Domi forget that Kiki had even broken up with him. 

Sascha made everything better. His voice healing Domis slightly cracked heart. 

The weeks passed. Domi managed to win Vienna which had been his dream for over 10 years. They didn't meet in person until the ATP Finals. Domi pretended to be ok. Smiled and laughed with the others. Tried not to think about Kiki or Sascha. Sascha was by far more difficult because he was hanging around the Austrian. He had even asked why Kiki had broken up. Domi had fed him a lie. The distance. Them not having time to see eachother.

It's not like he could say: She broke up with me because of you. 

Nearly every day Domi dreamt about the German. He had dreamt about Sascha before but now it happened more often and it was scary. Still he managed to make it out of the group stage as the best and of course he would play Sascha in the semis.

The universe was truly not on his side. Sascha had kept his distance. They hadn't talked about Kiki anymore. It was still hurtful to think about her. He had genuinely loved her but like she had said his heart had always belonged to someone else. This game was more difficult than playing against Nole. Domi was sure from an outside perspective he seemed flawless. It seemed like an easy win. 

It wasn't. But Domi was a professional and he had to do his job and put his feelings for Sascha aside. Thats what he did. He won. Sascha smiled at the net and Domis knees went weak. He pushed his face into Sascha neck, inhaling his scent the Germans hand running across his neck. Telling him he was sorry about Kiki. Domi was sure he had been staring into Saschas eyes for too long when the German untangled himself from him. 

Domi felt cold. 

He would play Stefanos in the final. Sascha would go to South America with Roger. Rafa would be at the Davis Cup and Domi would be left alone with his thoughts. About Kiki and Sascha. 

The final is a disaster on Domis part. He is unfocused. Primarily because he spotted Sascha in the crowd watching his game. It spooked and scared him. He started making mistakes and then Stefanos got the upper hand. The game was over.

He had lost. 

Of course he had been disappointed but a loss was a loss and he wasn't bitter about it. He was the only one he could blame. Moritz tried to comfort him in the locker room but Domis mind was as dark as rainy cloud. When everyone had left, Sascha appeared before him. His hand stroking Domis naked shoulder making him shiver and shake. Sitting down next to the Austrian both of them remained silent.

"Come to South America with me and Roger ?? I don't want you to get lost in your own head. It's gonna be fun I am sure. Rafa is busy anyway. So what do you say ??"

For the first time that evening, Domi smiled. Gratefully he pressed his head against Saschas shoulder before stiffening and realizing what he had just done. Keeping his eyes closed Domi waited for Sascha to object. Nothing happened.

'Sascha looks at you like that too', Kikis words rang in his mind.

A hand ran through his curls and Domi nodded. What harm would it do him to go to South America with Sascha and Roger ?? None, right ??

All three of then made their way halfway across the world. Domi would just chill with them. Nico was busy with the Chilean NT at Davis Cup. Domi was sitting opposite of Sascha. His face pressed against the cold glass, earbud in one ear. This reminded him painfully of Acapulco over year ago. The sea beneath them. Domi tried not to stare as Sascha laughed while talking to Roger who was sitting next to him. 

He looked at his hands. Maybe it had been a mistake to accept Saschas offer. Maybe he was doing more harm than anything else. Maybe he should have stayed alone. 

Now it was too late and Domi drifted to sleep. Someone shaking him, made Domi sit up confused.

"Are you ok, Domi ?? You were mumbling my name."

Domi was sure he was redder than a tomato. His cheeks flushing crimson. Fuck. Ok this had been a very bad idea but it was not like he could just leave. The were in the air and the fucking sea was beneath them so Domi avoided Sascha gaze ashamed. 

The sea did indeed look nice but Sascha looked nicer. Domis heart ached. He shouldn't have accepted. The first exhibition match takes place in Argentina. Roger and Sascha convince Domi to watch the match instead of hiding in his hotelroom. One would think he was fed up playing or watching Tennis for the rest of the year. He could watch Sascha from a safe distance. 

The German looked happy. Happier than he had done throughout all of the season. Domis heart fluttered and ached at the same time. What if Kiki had been wrong ?? God even the thought of Kiki hurt and Domi sighed. He was really hopeless. After the match Roger and Sascha exchanged glances. 

"I have never seen him this miserable. Do you think it is still because of Kiki ??"

Sascha shrugged. Maybe or maybe not. The German was determined to find out though and exactly knew how to do that.

"Lets go eat out tonight. Just for fun it's not like we really have anything to do right."

Roger nodded. Why not.

With a little convincing from both Sascha and Roger, Domi agreed to go eat out. He couldn't sulk in his hotelroom on his own. Well he could but Sascha had invited him and he didn't want to be a spoilsport really. The food was nice. They talked. They laughed. It was nice. 

"Come on Domi there is something I need to show you."

Domi looked up from the fish on his plate. Roger had invited them to this fancy fish restaurant by the sea.  
The sea. It was like it was haunting him. Biting his lower lip Domi shook his head to clear his mind from the memories. Sascha had gotten up and was waiting for him. With a sigh the Austrian followed him without saying a word.

Sascha halted and both of them looked out into the sea. Hands stuffed into their jackets. Domi noticed that Sascha was awfully close to him. Their shoulders knocking together gently. Neither of them speaking they just watched the waves hit the shore. The Austrian could feel his friends eyes on his, he didn't dare to turn his head to face him though.

"What happened with Kiki ??"

Domis blood turned cold. It would be easy to feed Sascha a lie. So easy but he didn't want to. Sascha deserved to know the truth because it also involved him. Domi was aware he was risking their friendship here. He was painfully aware. The waves kept crashing into the shore, Domi shivered.

"Why did Kiki break up with you ??"

Like at the cafe a stray tear ran down Domis cheek.

"Because of you", he whispered into the air. Into the world.

There he said it. He was waiting for Sascha to start laughing, Domis shoulders had slumped at this point. He was very cold. He wanted to go home. A hand on his neck made him flinch back. Saschas eyes were dark due to it being dark. 

"You are still better than all of the sea, Sascha."

Saschas eyes widened. Domi never looked at him, his eyes fixed on said sea. 

Acapulco. 2018. 

Of course Sascha remembered but at that time he had thought it had been a joke.

It wasn't ?? 

"What ??", Sascha croaked dumbly. He knew he hadn't misheard but he needed to hear it again.

"You are better than all of the sea."

Domi avoided his gaze and was about to turn around when a hand on his arm stopped him. A huge hand framed his face, the other was playing with the curly soft hair in his neck. Him and Sascha were face to face, Domis eyes wide in disbelief. Their breath mingling together, their noses touching.

"Say that again", Sascha demanded it sounded more like a plea though. Desperate. Needy. 

"You are better than all of the sea", Domi breathed and it was like he was breathing life into Sascha. It was like he had found the last piece to a puzzle he had tried complete for years.

"I really want to kiss you", Sascha whispered.

Just like that they were kissing. Soft. Unsure but also desperate. Sascha muffling his moans into Domis mouth. They clutched eachother desperately like they were afraid that the other would disappear any moment. Their foreheads pressed together.

"Why ?? Why haven't we done that sooner ??" Sascha asked his lips ghosting over Domis forehead. The Austrian had clutched the tall Germans jacket. His head pillowed on his chest, Saschas heart beating over his ear.

"You know I was in love with you since the first time we met."

"2014 ??"

Domi chuckled and Sascha couldn't tell if he was amused or bitter. 

"Why didn't you ask me then ??"

"You were underage Sasch. I didn't want to take advantage of you. I tried to tell you in Acapulco last year but I thought you weren't interested. Kiki said she could see how you looked at me. Laver Cup this year must have been a dead give away."

"I am sorry."

Domi looked up from Saschas chest right into his eyes.

"I am sorry we wasted so much time. We could have had this so much sooner."

Domi smiled. It was the first genuine smile in days.

"Better late than never."

Sascha laughed. This beautiful laugh Domi had fallen in love with all those years ago. Sascha drew him in again. Like a fish on the lure. They kissed again. And again. In the distance Roger was smiling to himself, speaking to Rafa on the phone.

The new year rolled around like a storm. The Australian Open was hard. For both of them but at least they had eachother. Sascha had just decided to show up in Domis box like nobodies business. Marcelo did that for him all the time. Why would anyone suspect anything. They were friends. It was no secret they hung out together. It meant a lot to Domi and he did the same for Sascha. 

It was nice. The real highlight of that year however was Roland Garros. Domi made it into the finals for a third time in the row. Of course he would face the defending champion and king of clay himself. It was no surprise. Sascha had been in his locker before the game. Kissing his forehead.

"I believe in you. Get this trophy already."

It was like Domi had sprouted wings. He knew that Rafa was the most difficult to beat on clay. He wouldn't be called king of clay if he wasn't. 

Three times is the charm right ??

No one said that it would have been an easy fight. Rafa was in his turf. But so was Domi. King vs prince. Like the previous years the game ended up being a 5 setter. Saschas voice was in Domis ear constantly. Fueling him with strength. With love. His balls were faster than ever. 

He wanted this trophy. 

If he was honest this trophy would be ranked number 2.

Sascha would always be his number one. 

Then after 4 agonizing hours, Domi fell to the ground. Exhausted. He had won. It didn't seem real. Rafa smiled proudly and hugged him tight. Domi could see the pride in his eyes. Sascha was roaring in his box. So were Nico and Moritz and the others. Domi wanted to sprint towards them and kiss Sascha on the lips. 

During his victory speech Domi looked into the crowd and he stopped. His eyes wide at the person in the crowd. They just smiled happily. Sascha followed Domis eyes. The person nodded at him. Domi hugged the trophy to his chest and all of them made their way to the lockerroom. Sascha always beside the Austrian.

"I am so proud of you."

"Domi."

Dominic turned around. So he hadn't imagined it. Kiki smiled at him. She looked beautiful in her white dress. Absolutely beautiful. Sascha took the trophy from Domis arms and pushed him towards the French, smiling gently.

"Hello Domi."

Before Domi could reply Kiki had hugged him. He hugged her back. Clutched her crumpling her beautiful dress. She looked stunning.

"Congratulations. You did so well. I am so proud of you. You look happy."

"I am happy."

Kiki cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss against it. Saschas voice snapped Domi out of it and he turned around. When he looked up, Kiki was gone. Sascha grabbed his hand and lead them to the farthest corner of the lockerroom.

"My boyfriend is a grandslam champion. God I love you so much."

It was the first time Sascha had told him that. Domi laughed softly. Meeting the German halfway for a kiss. He hoped that they could share many more experiences together. 

5 years later.

After 5 years both Domi and Sascha had achieved a career grandslam. Domi had always struggled with Wimbledon and Sascha with Roland Garros. They had been in bed together after Domi had won Wimbledon. Domi laying on Saschas naked chest. The golden chains around his neck tickling the Austrians face.

They kissed lazily.

10 minutes later a post appeared on Instagram.

"So proud of my husband for achieving his career grandslam. Ich liebe dich @domithiem ❤❤❤"

The picture showed both of them smiling into the camera. Holding the Wimbledon trophy together. Their rings reflecting of the metal. The next picture was from their wedding and the last just the two of them on the beach in Argentina, kissing.

The dads has cried at the wedding. Sascha remembered it vividly. Roger had, had tears in his eyes. Rafa had been crying in his shoulder. 

Most of their tennis colleagues like Stan or Diego posted hearts to congratulate them. 

Even Kiki had left then a simple comment:❤❤❤😍😍😍. 

Domi smiled to himself before locking his phone and turning his full attention towards Sascha. Kissing him.

"You will always be better than all of the sea my love."

Sascha laughed and pulled him back in for a kiss.


End file.
